Rivales
by Alkanet
Summary: El coronel Mustang descubre que tiene que competir con alguien por las atenciones de Riza Hawkeye... ésta es la historia de la rivalidad entre un hombre y un perro. RoyAi implícito.


**RIVALES**

_por Ayne Greensleeves_

Su primer encuentro fue un poco... surrealista. Algo sobre Roy dando un pequeño discurso sobre lo mucho que le gustaban los perros, porque son esclavos de las personas y nunca te guardan rencor.

A Black Hayate le habría gustado quedarse con el chico de las gafas. Todos los demás le daban miedo (o se lo daba él), pero la chica rubia tampoco era tan mal cambio. Al principio ella también le dio un poco de miedo (si se portaba mal podía volverle a disparar con esa cosa de metal que hacía tanto ruido), pero enseguida aprendieron a convivir y a llevarse bien. Riza era un poco estricta, pero le quería mucho, le llevaba a pasear, le enseñaba cosas, le contaba cosas y a veces hasta le mimaba un poco.

En cuanto a Roy, no había vuelto a intentar convertirlo en su esclavo, así que tenía pase. A veces se quedaba embobado mirándolo, o intentaba jugar con él y ofrecerle comida. Black Hayate había decidido adoptar la actitud de ignorarle cortésmente (yo por mi camino y tú por el tuyo).

Riza casi siempre estaba muy ocupada en el trabajo, así que Black Hayate se dedicaba a sentarse a su lado muy digno, o a seguirla de cerca para asegurarse de que nadie la molestaba. Si la veía cansada, la sorprendía con un lametón cariñoso, o apretaba la cabeza contra su pierna para darle ánimos. Ella a veces se sobresaltaba al reparar en su presencia, pero siempre acababa sonriéndole, con esa expresión tan tierna que sólo le dedicaba a él, y acariciándolo un rato.

A veces le daba la impresión de que Roy le miraba feo, especialmente en esos momentos. Casi siempre interrumpía la escena con alguna queja o algún comentario sarcástico. Bah, seguro que estaba celoso porque a él no le hacían mimos ni le sonreían así.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un día que Black Hayate estaba especialmente inquieto, Riza le dio un muñeco de peluche (que guardaba un sospechoso parecido con Roy) para que se entretuviera, aunque cuando el coronel lo vio ya estaba tan destrozado que era prácticamente irreconocible. A Black Hayate le encantaba pisotear y morder aquel muñeco.

Cuando Roy pasó por su lado, lo miró de reojo.

-Mira cómo lo estás poniendo todo -dijo, mirando los restos de relleno esparcidos por el suelo y encogiéndose de hombros.

Black Hayate le devolvió la mirada desafiante. Movió un poco la cola y siguió arrancando pedazos de peluche alegremente.

-En fin... -suspiró Roy-. ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

Cuando Riza volvió a entrar al despacho, el coronel estaba intentando cambiarle al perro el peluche de Roy por otro que llevaba una trenza de lana amarilla.

-No, no, Hayate malo, tienes que destrozar éste¿ves, el peluche de Full Metal.

-¡Guau! -por toda respuesta, el perro dio un lametón al supuesto peluche de Edward y volvió a concentrarse en arrancar la cabeza del peluche de Roy.

-Coronel... mire cómo lo está poniendo todo, debería darle vergüenza.

-¿Qué¡Ha sido tu perro! -protestó él.

-Lo que sea, pero alguien tendrá que limpiar esto, y no querrá que lo haga Black Hayate-. Éste puso cara de inocente mientras el coronel fruncía el ceño. Le había ganado otro punto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una tarde de mucho viento, Roy se presentó en casa de Riza (y de Black Hayate) sin avisar.

Ella fue a abrirle, sorprendida.

-¡Coronel¿A qué se debe...?

-Um... bueno... -empezó él, obviamente buscando una excusa-, quería consultarte algo sobre... el último informe que redactaste...

-Oh... ¿y no habría sido más fácil llamar por teléfono? -Riza frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

-Bueno, sí -admitió él-, pero pasaba por aquí... y pensé que quizá podría conseguir que me invitaras a un té de esos tan deliciosos que preparas.

-Supongo que tendré que hacerlo -suspiró ella, invitándole a pasar, pero al final sonrió-. Eres incorregible.

Black Hayate miró inquisitivamente a Roy desde la alfombra. Éste le dirigió una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Será mejor que empiece a preparar el té -dijo Riza, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Te ayudaré -ofreció Roy entrando detrás de ella.

-Oh, no es necesario -se apresuró a replicar Riza-. Y bien¿qué era eso que querías preguntarme?

-Bueno, en realidad... tenía ganas de verte.

Riza se esforzó por mantener su expresión impasible.

-Oh -dijo simplemente.

Siguió preparando el té.

Roy se acercó más a ella, con el pretexto de ayudar con el té, asegurándose de que sus manos se rozaban.

En ese momento sintió un fuerte tirón en la pernera del pantalón. Miró hacia abajo. Black Hayate apretaba los dientes con fuerza sobre la tela.

-Anda, Black Hayate, tú otra vez -gruñó Roy con expresión aburrida. El perro dio otro tirón-. Vale, vale, ya me voy, que me vas a romper el pantalón.

-Será mejor que los dos os sentéis, enseguida termino con esto -dijo Riza sin inmutarse.

Roy se sentó en el sofá e intercambió una tensa mirada con Black Hayate. En cuanto Riza apareció con el té, el perro fue a saludarla alegremente con un lametón.

-Sí, sí, también hay algo para ti -sonrió ella, ofreciéndole una galleta. Su mascota se subió junto a ella en el sofá y se recostó con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Riza le acarició las orejas distraídamente.

Roy se había quedado embobado otra vez, pero no miraba a Black Hayate, sino la expresión de ternura de su dueña. El perro le dedicó una mirada triunfal, y Roy entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta.

Un momento. Aquello era ridículo. ¿Estaba celoso de un perro?

Decidió disfrutar del té y de la breve conversación con tranquilidad.

-Delicioso. No sé cómo te las arreglas para hacerlo todo tan bien.

Riza trató de disimular una sonrisa halagada.

-No es para tanto.

Se inclinó para recoger las tazas vacías, y el pelo suelto le cayó en la cara. Roy no pudo resistir el impulso de apartarle un mechón de la frente con suavidad.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Entonces...

-¡GUAU!

Un ladrido interrumpió la escena. Black Hayate robó un dulce de la bandeja y echó a correr, intentando llamar la atención y rompiendo una taza en el proceso con gran estrépito.

-¡Black Hayate! -exclamó Riza con expresión enfadada-. ¿Qué te tengo dicho sobre coger comida de la mesa?

-¡Guau!

-Ay, este perro... normalmente no se porta así -se disculpó.

Black Hayate dejó el pastel con actitud sumisa y bajó la cabeza, como pidiendo perdón. Riza se enterneció y volvió a acariciarle.

-Bueno, bueno... no pasa nada, ya sé que te pones nervioso cuando está el coronel.

El perro se restregó contra su pierna y volvió a mirar a Roy con sorna. Éste le devolvió una mirada ceñuda.

-Teniente, a veces creo que tu perro me mira feo.

-No digas tonterías. Black Hayate te quiere mucho.

-Venga ya -Roy seguía mirando fijamente al perro-. No deja ni que me acerque a ti. Yo creo que está celoso.

Riza se echó a reír, sin dejar de acariciar a su mascota.

-¿No serás tú el que está celoso¿de un perro?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -replicó él muy digno.

Pero Black Hayate se lo había dejado muy claro. Si quería tomarse confianzas con la teniente, antes tendría que pasar por su supervisión.

Riza los dejó un momento para ir a recoger las cosas del té, y Black Hayate y Roy siguieron mirándose desafiantes por un rato.

-Te tomas muy en serio tu papel¿eh?

Silencio.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto, no voy a hacerle nada.

Le pareció que Black Hayate le miraba con desconfianza.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar decirle que...?

Black Hayate ladeó la cabeza con interés.

-...Que... me gusta. Estoy loco por ella. Y va en serio. No vayas a ir a decírselo tú¿eh?

Cuando Riza volvió de la cocina, encontró a Black Hayate hecho un ovillo en el regazo de Roy. Éste tenía los ojos cerrados, y le acariciaba el lomo distraídamente, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

Por un momento, antes de que la vieran, Riza los contempló con esa expresión tan tierna que sólo les dedicaba a ellos dos, y sonrió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Éste es un fanfic cortito que escribí para un mini-concurso de un foro de Full Metal Alchemist (gracias por votarme, chicos ). El tema era "perros", y yo pensé, por supuesto, en mi querido Black Hayate. La verdad es que disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo, algunas cosas son un poco tontas, pero Black Hayate es tan adorable que se le perdona todo ¿verdad:P Bueno, espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo (y que os guste la pareja Mustang x Hawkeye, aunque sea un poquito) ._


End file.
